


Composure

by alliegerous



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, This is sad sorry, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:11:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliegerous/pseuds/alliegerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim can usually keep his composure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Composure

**Author's Note:**

> this was mainly written to express my poor mood I'll probably delete it later

There are many things that Tim can see, and manage to not be bothered in the slightest by. When you grow up admiring someone to the extent that he admired Dick you get used to a lot of things. He got used to Dick dating, being engaged, in another city, and even having another partner. But, there was one thing he never could of imagined he'd see. Dick and Jason. Sure there had been talk of it, but he honestly had thought it to be just rumors, and besides even if they weren't he had no right to judge nor complain right? 

Right.

Or so he thought. Tim was known for his uncanny ability to keep his composure. Contrary to popular belief he wasn't entirely unfeeling; he just learned to conceal a lot, and even detach himself from situations when the need arose. So, why was he shaking slightly? Oh, that's right because he is standing in the entrance to the batcave which is supposed to be empty because Bruce and the demon spawn are training in Europe, but that isn't the issue. If it was empty Tim wouldn't be upset. If it was empty he wouldn't be sitting behind the car parked in the driveway leading up to the large computer. If it was empty like it should have been he wouldn't have seen Jason and Dick on top of each other. On top of each other that's not the right word they looked like they were eating each other's faces off. Childish sounding Tim knew, but he was repulsed. Frankly, Tim was repulsed by all sexual activity, but this especially hit home. He didn't know why after all he had seen Dick in similar situations before so why did this one bother him. Was it Jason? Was it because it was unexpected? Was it because it was in one of the only places Tim truly felt safe? He decided it could be a variety of different reasons. 

None of those reasons helped the disgust he felt. In fact thinking about it made it worse, but realistically it could be unfiltered noises and murmurs of names he heard just a few feet away. He felt trapped, couldn't get away. If he left he risked being seen, if he sat here he may actually see his lunch again, and if he calls them out they will know that he knows. It is a lose-lose-lose situation. But after hearing Dick's nicknames for Jason he suddenly had made the decision. He stood up, composed himself, brushed off the dirt on his costume, and acted as though he had just arrived. "Ahem, I can see I am interrupting, but I need to use the computer." He has no idea where that came from, but it sounded composed enough so he went with it. 

His two pseudo brothers didn't react immediately, but when they did they did so quickly. Dick uttering a string of apologies and variations of "oh my" insert deity of choice here, and Jason rubbing the back of his neck, pulling out a cigarette, and lighting it. Dick tried to form an acceptable excuse, but Tim feigned disinterest. He waited until both of them had left the cave for sure before breaking. He didn't cry much, but when he did he did so a lot. He could feel streams of wet warmth rolling down his cheeks. He could feel more pulling in the corners of his eyes making the screen blurry. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a picture of Robin and Nightwing and ripped it up in rage. He'd regret it later, but for now he needed that.


End file.
